<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catfishing Dr. Hannibal Lecter by carrofelicia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997277">Catfishing Dr. Hannibal Lecter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrofelicia/pseuds/carrofelicia'>carrofelicia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter is a Mess, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Insecure Hannibal Lecter, Insecure Will Graham, M/M, Poisoning, Trust Issues, Will Graham is a Mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrofelicia/pseuds/carrofelicia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham has been dating Hannibal for weeks and his insecure ass could not believe it. </p><p>So, he catfished him on phone using a flirty and fancy persona to see if Hannibal wouldn't have preferred him afterall.</p><p>It becomes ugly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catfishing Dr. Hannibal Lecter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“I promise to take care of you, to help you out of the nightmares,”</p><p>“Doctor Lecter… I…,”</p><p>“I will also cook for you every day,”</p><p>Then of course, Will Graham cannot refuse. He had a remote idea that the good doctor might be a good cook since the only dish he’d serve him was the tupperwared sausage and eggs. Maybe that’s why Will immediately said “yes” when Hannibal asked to be his lover; he unknowingly craved for the warmth, domesticity, and the tastefulness of the doctor’s well-being.</p><p>After their second “friendly conversations”, as calling them psychiatric therapies would be unacceptable, Hannibal made Will extremely comfortable in his house, and Will dismissed it as something akin to being an excellent host. Besides, Will Graham is in mentally vulnerable state. He just killed a man! Garrett Jacob Hobbs may have been a serial killing scum, but lord, were those flesh and blood real. Hannibal has been in his utmost accommodation for the sweaty, twitchy, little man as Will, but the profiler would never have thought of those ‘<em>charitable and kind</em>’ actions as ‘<em>romantic’</em>.</p><p> </p><p>So, Will Graham was incredibly flattered after knowing the doctor finds him interesting in some ways. Having no one else to share this to, he broke the news to his old ‘<em>kind of</em>’ friend, Dr. Alana Bloom, as to subtly treat the conversations of this specific topic as means to understand why Hannibal had chosen him.</p><p>When the only information you know of yourself is that you are a “<em>mentally unstable sweaty trash”</em>, you become insecure.</p><p>“You know what, Will,” Alana started, feigning casual disinterest, “I never thought Hannibal would ever pick a man outside his social standing. No offense to you. You are a delightful person, just not… as cultured as he usually is.”</p><p>“Thank you, Dr. Bloom, for voicing out my insecurities.” Will grumbled over his second cup of espresso.</p><p>“Oh, Will,” Alana blushed, embarrassed over her earlier tactlessness, “You can’t be insecure. You are an intelligent… “</p><p>“Mentally unstable,”</p><p>“… weirdly handsome,”</p><p>“alien-like,”</p><p>“musky man that smells of river and forest.”</p><p>“Sweaty and musky,”</p><p>Alana sighed. “Well, to be fair, I never thought you’d say yes.”</p><p>“I was surprised.”</p><p>“Oh,” Alana raised her brows but she kept her line of vision on the latte she’s putting on her lips, making her think Will would never have heard her next words, “maybe he was, as well.”</p><p>But the profiler heard that loud and clear.</p><p> </p><p>When Will got home, he greeted his dogs, and lied down to stare at the ceiling for a long thinking. Maybe Alana was right, maybe Hannibal was equally surprised of the events and responsibilities that he had failed to carefully discern his own feelings. Will knew Alana once had interest over him, and they dated but realized Alana’s interest wasn’t romantic after all, it was just professional curiosity. What if Hannibal was feeling the same?</p><p>But would Hannibal Lecter ever wrongly diagnose his own emotions? Will forgave Alana then because they were younger and more naïve of their means of attractions. This current lover he has is older, more experienced, and definitely more mature than both of them combined.</p><p>So then, why would Hannibal want to date him?</p><p>-</p><p>Will Graham would never have thought an idea to be inspired from his gossiping students. One FBI trainee was telling his seatmate a story about ‘catfishing’. He listened, because he heard the term “fishing” and he loved catching catfishes by hand.</p><p>“So this girl was so proud that she catfished her own boyfriend.”</p><p>“No way,” said his seatmate, who was trying her best to hush their voices. “How did she do it?”</p><p>At this point, Will figured this is not about fishing. He listened anyway.</p><p>“She pretended to be someone else online, then flirted with her boyfriend. He left her to be with that online girlfriend who was defo her.”</p><p>“Toxic.” The girl said.</p><p>“Yeah, like…  she probably upped herself so much being an online gf or something.”</p><p>“She broke her own relationship. And maybe it was easy to leave her because she’s a horrible person, but the one she showed to the bf as catfish was the best version of herself.”</p><p>“Woah. Is that why catfishes always work?” the boy said.</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>“Pretending as someone you’re not, of course you’ll brew the best set of characteristics.”</p><p>Will has had enough of the distracting murmuring from the back of the class, so he called them off. Of course, not without that important piece of information.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Will made a complicatedly detailed plan on catching the good doctor. He knew this was a toxic way to prove the strength of the relationship, but his insecurity got to him and he is now purchasing a new phone and a voice pitch-changing device. He also brewed a perfect persona that fits Hannibal’s profile more: Gale Donovan, a mature museum curator new in technology. He’s polite, friendly, gentle, and mild-mannered. His father, Frank Graham, had the very same profile, so being an empath, he can easily get into the mind of a person he personally knew. What’s hard is that this profile is everything he is not.</p><p>“Hello,” he said, letting trace amount of his French accent slip, “This is Gale Donovan of Virginia Cultural Arts Museum. I’d like to have a balance inquiry please.”</p><p>“Apologies. I’m afraid I do not give that service.” came Hannibal’s confused reply.</p><p>“Whatever do you mean? I paid 200 dollars for this mobile service!” Gale said angrily, though composure is still evident in his soft voice.</p><p>“Sorry sir, I’m afraid you dialed the wrong number. You see, this is the office of Dr. Hannibal Lecter.”</p><p>Gale gave off silence for a few seconds. “Oh my, I’m so embarrassed. I mixed the business cards and I may have accidentally dialed yours. I am truly sorry to bother you.”</p><p>“No problem at all. Although, I’m afraid I’ve never heard of a Gale Donovan?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m new in Virginia. I’m from Milan. And if you wonder how I acquired your business card, a certain Franklyn Fordevoroux gave it to me. He said you’re a good doctor and that you are best friends?”</p><p>“Franklyn is my patient.” Hannibal politely corrected, but Will knows he heard a slight sigh. “And welcome to Virginia. A cultural arts curator, I suppose?”</p><p>“Oui! And again, I am so sorry for being impolite. My first week in a new state, and I’m afraid I have been rude to someone influential.” Gale said in jest.</p><p>“All is forgiven.”</p><p>“Oh, but since we are talking, may I actually know how to do a balance inquiry? I’ve called the other business card to no avail.”</p><p>“I see.” Hannibal breathed after 30 seconds of silence. Will has gone nervous, thinking his plan might not work at all. Nonetheless, nothing will be lost if Hannibal dismissed Gale Donovan. Just the few resources he has to invest for this mission. “I remember your mobile subscription was 200 dollars? Was that for a year?”</p><p>“No.” Will sighed. He took the bait. “Just for a month.”</p><p>“Then mister Gale Donovan, I’m afraid you have been scammed.”</p><p>“Oh dear.”</p><p>“Indeed.” Hannibal smiled, and Will could definitely hear that. “Mister Donovan…”</p><p>“Gale, please. Being rude to you, I’d like to make it up by being a friend.”</p><p>“… Of course, Gale, I assume you’re new to technology. Are you a senior?”</p><p>Gale laughed heartily, “Oh no. I’m just 36. I just lived a vintage lifestyle because it appeals to me. And now I’m paying. My new job requires me to have a smartphone and I’m struggling.”</p><p>“Wonderful. What kind of vintage?”</p><p>“Um, nothing too serious. I love 1920s London fashion, but I enjoy a modern version of them. Well, what more can I say, I love 1600s Italian paintings…”</p><p>“Baroque.” Hannibal mused.</p><p>“And my favorite artworks are from Artemisia Gentileschi.”</p><p>“A truly exquisite choice.”</p><p>“Once you see just one painting from her, you can’t help but look for the others. She’s truly amazing, and as far as I could say, the greatest Baroque painter. Too bad her name is not as household as Da Vinci. She deserves it, so I plan to dedicate my career into educating the sexist populace of America about Artemisia.” Gale said, but at this point, Will was not really bluffing. He really does love Artemisia’s works. The human and raw violence they give off, they touch him in curious ways. “Oh, I am truly sorry Dr. Lecter, I am blabbing.”</p><p>“And it was an endearing spew of information. Honestly, I share the same enthusiasm towards cultural arts. I have a few original pieces in my own home.”</p><p>“Oh, dear. You must really be influential in cultural arts community in the whole state of Virginia.”</p><p>Hannibal laughed endearingly, which made Will’s chest tighten, “Just in Baltimore.”</p><p>“Baltimore? The concentration of cultural arts community in the east side of US? My, I’d love to make connections in Baltimore.”</p><p>“You do now.” Hannibal said in a friendly manner. Will may have heard Hannibal’s usually indifferent low-pitched voice, but he can feel the certain amusement the doctor usually gives him. For a five-minute conversation, he can’t believe the doctor is easily lured. Maybe he’s just being accommodating, or maybe, Will Graham is just really easy to let go.</p><p>“Um, doctor Lecter,”</p><p>“Please, call me Hannibal.”</p><p>“I… I’ll call again. H-hannibal. I need to close down the museum.”</p><p>“Of course, do so. And I wish you well, Gale Donovan. Let’s talk again.”</p><p>“Yes, yes. Of course, I’d like to talk again, Hannibal. You are a really nice friend to have.” Will said, trying hard not to make his wobbling voice obvious.</p><p>-</p><p>That night, Will visited Hannibal’s house with wine in hands. He presented it to the doctor as he would to a bouquet of flowers. Hannibal only frowned.</p><p>“What a pleasant surprise, Will. Though I suggest not to get a wine younger than 1990 next time.”</p><p>Oh, Hannibal’s displease is beginning to show. Before, whenever Will makes mistakes, the doctor only sweetly reprimand him, followed by a chaste kiss on the temple. Hannibal is slowly letting him go. And for what, for a museum curator he just talked with?</p><p>Or maybe, Will Graham is just reading too much from this. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Hannibal’s face loosened, his eyes showing great concern. “Oh, Will, please do not think I’m upset with your choice. I’m just worried because this specific brand is expensive despite their young wine. Come, we can age this wine in my cellar.”</p><p>Will softened. He welcomed himself in Hannibal’s foyer with a smile, “You know I’m not that poor.”</p><p>“I know you have savings. Maybe you just purchased some expensive objects, and I’m afraid you will live on canned lunches for a while.”</p><p>“And aging the wine? What makes you think we’d still be dating by then?” Will joked, slightly hurting himself by it.</p><p>Hannibal only smiled. “I’m willing to bet.”</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>For the following days, Hannibal and Gale had talked pleasantly for anytime between 6:30 to 7:30 pm, just before Will’s appointment. Every 7:30 pm, Will would come right on time, but not without noticing Hannibal’s slight frown, which would be quickly replaced by a gentle smile and a <strong><em>special Lecter over accommodation</em></strong>. Will would be presented with lavish dinners, even more lavish than before. Hannibal would try to talk about cultural arts, poets, literature, music, and to no avail, Will Graham could not quite keep up. He loves cultural arts too, but only the things his father, a former museum curator, had taught.</p><p>Moreover, he can’t believe he’s getting jealous of his dead father, bless his soul.</p><p>And so every lavish dinner, every display of romantic presentation, Will Graham expects to hear the ‘break up speech’. Sometimes, Hannibal would stare for a minute, nervous, and say, “So Will, is there something you want to say?”</p><p>“Nothing, Doctor, I will go now.”</p><p>“Would you like to stay longer?” Hannibal offered in the 9<sup>th</sup> night of the same routine. This is something new.</p><p>“Yes.” Will said nervously. “Why not?”</p><p>-</p><p>After pouring the young wine Will brought before, the profiler finally accepted that the doctor will end things tonight. He just never expected that the doctor would be crying.</p><p>“Will, you are very precious to me, but I don’t think this is healthy anymore.”</p><p>“You mean…  you’re breaking up with me?” Will croaked, tears swelling over his eyes.</p><p>Hannibal let out a single tear to nod yes, and after that, it was followed by a dozen tears he could not control. “You obviously do not like me, and I think I must let you go.”</p><p>“Okay,” Will said. He burst out of the house, sad and angry. He knew Hannibal would realize he is not within his high standards, but he never expected he would be a jerk about it. How dare he put it as if it was his fault? Who the hell entertained a flirty museum curator?</p><p>Who the hell flirted with Hannibal in the first place?</p><p>-</p><p>Talking with the doctor as Gale Donovan was a joyous experience. It was so entertaining and heart-warming that he sometimes forgets to act like Gale Donovan. One time, he even forgot to turn on the voice pitch-changer, but luckily, Hannibal believed it was just a sore throat day.</p><p>Will Graham was so into his fake profile, and so into the fun phone conversations, that he forgot how to act like a real lover to Hannibal. He only acts skittish, sometimes, angry and moody. How could Hannibal ever want to keep a boyfriend like that? His students were right;</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“She broke her own relationship. And maybe it was easy to leave her because she’s a horrible person, but the one she showed to the bf as catfish was the best version of herself.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>He was a horrible person in the first place. A human mess, unstable and uncultured. Then he catfished the doctor, though he may not have known, but that only made another point for Will Graham: He is also toxic.</p><p>Though, he hoped Hannibal would not have entertained a random guy over him.</p><p>He caused this heartbreak, maybe both of them did, but it was majorly his.</p><p>Gale Donovan’s phone rung for the 6<sup>th</sup> time that day, but he never answered it.</p><p>He bottomed up his 3<sup>rd</sup> whiskey bottle, and his dogs were around him, sad and worried.</p><p>-</p><p>That weekend since the heart-breaking night, Alana rapped on Will’s loud wooden door, making the profiler stand up with raging headache.</p><p>“Will Graham, you have so much to explain!”</p><p>He opened the door, immediately glaring daggers at the woman covered in 8 am sunshine, which hurt his eyes even more.</p><p>“Can you keep it down, Alana? And I’m out of beer.”</p><p>Alana gaped. “You’re out of beer? You drunk MY beer? Will Graham, you only do that when you’re out of whiskey! You two have been the worst break up mess I’ve seen, and that’s something coming from a psychiatrist!”</p><p>“Can you…  can you not shout?”</p><p>“NOT REALLY!!!”</p><p>Will had to squeeze his eyes to stop the pain in his ears, which, of course, does not make sense. He deserved this.</p><p>Alana continues, “Hannibal shared me his side of the story.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure, his side of the story. That I don’t like him and such.” Will said sarcastically.</p><p>“Aw, you are afraid it’s actually your fault.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Fear makes you rude, Will.”</p><p>The profiler rolled his eyes, “Please stop psychoanalyzing me.”</p><p>Alana gave off the same expression, “Then maybe you should talk to someone who’s very good at psychoanalysis.”</p><p>“Um, me?”</p><p>Alana sighed, and since she knew Will would be too disoriented to let her in, she welcomed herself in Will’s foyer to be instantly greeted by a pack of sweet dogs. “Hannibal has been a mess. He cancelled all his appointments below 24 hours, and that may not be a big deal for us instructors, but it is in the practicing psychiatric community.”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk to him.”</p><p>“Please, Will. I believe you both have issues you need to sort out. Save yourselves. Do this, for world peace.”</p><p>How can he ever say no to Alana’s motherly voice? Whenever Alana does, it means she’s obviously right.</p><p>-</p><p>Will bought a 1940s wine, which is the oldest he could see that are within is fraying budget. That pitch-changer quite cost him a lot. He gently knocked unto Hannibal’s door, practicing a smile for when it would be opened, but to no avail, Hannibal saw his eye bags and shaking shoulders.</p><p>“Hannibal,” he sobbed, “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>The doctor, who was disheveled in his own way, wearing only an old red sweater and thin pajama pants over fluffy white sleepers, watched agape as Will Graham break down in front of him while carefully presenting a vintage wine.</p><p>“Have you eaten lunch, Will?” Hannibal asked affectionately.</p><p>“Not even breakfast. Or dinner. Or lunch before that.”</p><p>Hannibal welcomed him to make him sit near the kitchen counter. Apparently, Hannibal was so unprepared that he can only produce sausage and eggs sautéed in garlic, star anise, and oyster sauce, sprinkled with onion chives and dried red capsicum. He was so ashamed that he almost didn’t want to serve it. He added Jasmine rice just to fill Will’s empty acidic stomach. Will, of course, like any other meals, ate with so much love. Hannibal missed seeing that face.</p><p>“Will, may ask why you broke my heart?” the doctor said without skipping a beat. He had not used his usual flowery language, which may have been a result of unprofessional office leave.</p><p>“Um…  you…  uh, you’re the one who broke up with me?”</p><p>“Because you obviously do not want to stay with me.”</p><p>“What? I love you, Hannibal!”</p><p>The doctor paused, shocked and sad, “Actually, this is the first time I heard those words from you, and I am completely saddened that I heard it in this ugly time.”</p><p>Had he? Will Graham face-palmed internally. He really was a horrible lover.</p><p>“I’m sorry for being a horrible boyfriend, Hannibal. I understand if it’s too easy to drop me for another.”</p><p>“For another? Don’t tell me you are hurt that I left you for a museum curator persona you baited for me.”</p><p>Will’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Yes, Will, I knew. From the beginning. I have a mobile tracker from Jack. I only played with you because I want to savour the last diners we share before you announce your brake up speech, but it seems you want it to come from me to spare yourself the trouble. I let you go, because that’s what you want.”</p><p>Will’s eyes produced new batch of tears, of shame, and of regret.</p><p>Hannibal continues, “You made that persona to make fun of my <em>‘vintage lifestyle’</em>, which you probably find ‘<em>pretentious’</em>. But I loved you, and talked with this Gale Donovan just to hear your enthusiastic voice, despite it being fake. Because my real lover, Will Graham, only acts indifferent towards me.”</p><p>“Hannibal, that is not…”</p><p>“You’ve given me my first romantic heart break, my dear Will. Yet, I am thankful. I never expected to learn a social lesson in this age of mine, but here I am, learning the essential cynicism to have before entering a relationship. I thought so highly of you, I thought you are unique, turns out you are rude. Love has made me blind…”</p><p>Will’s breathing suddenly turned ragged and short; he laid his back on the chair as his vision twirl the surroundings. “I… I want to have some wine.”</p><p>“And yet, here I am, happy that you came to visit me. And for what? To show me what I have lost?”</p><p>“I’m, I’m really sorry. I was too…” he coughed, “… insecure,”</p><p>That halted Hannibal, “come again?”</p><p>Will tried to speak despite the respiratory pain, “You’re just so amazing, and I don’t know why you would date someone like me. I, I thought you’d leave me as soon as you find someone better.”</p><p>“You thought my love was cheap. But hold that thought, I will have to---” Hannibal bolted towards his cup board by jumping over the counter. Will have never seen the doctor so hurried and panicking. He took a container with clear liquid in it and made him drink just before he passes out.</p><p>-</p><p>Will woke up lying down on Hannibal’s couch. The first thing he saw was Artemisia’s Danaë, in place of Leda and the Swan. Will could only conclude this was a replica, since the real Danaë is on Saint Louis Art Museum. Oh, but Hannibal is different, Hannibal’s love is real and pure, he realized. He probably purchased the million-dollar artwork just for him.</p><p>Hannibal, he realized, is not just some guy who will love someone out of whim. He’s an intelligent psychopath after all, he poisoned his love who broke his heart because of disillusionment. How Baroque.</p><p>So much like the art pieces of the Chesapeake Ripper.</p><p>Before he passed out, he realized everything.</p><p>“You poisoned me.” Will declared, calmly and darkly.</p><p>“Because of love,” Hannibal replied, coming closer from the opposite chair. “I administered the antidote just in time, upon realizing your heart has been mine from the beginning. I have also been blind in that respect, I wondered what else love could do to my excellently sound mind.”</p><p>“You were going to eat me. To honor me. To elevate me to an art form when you thought I was ugly.”</p><p>Hannibal sighed. “So you figured out. It’s really a wonder to conceive your mind at work. Tell me Will, what would you do? Deny me my life?”</p><p>Will chuckled, “Not your life, no.”</p><p>“My freedom, then. You would confine me to a prison cell.”</p><p>“No.” Will smiled towards Hannibal, whose face directly shadows his own. “You love me, don’t you? If you have not, you will leave me to die. I could report you, but you risked it just to let me live.”</p><p>“My love for you is inconvenient, Will. And it is never cheap. I’m glad you realized, though proving this fact has been taxing for us.”</p><p>“Indeed, I’m sorry for being insecure.”</p><p>“I was insecure, too. I’m sorry.”</p><p>They laughed, and as they do, Hannibal helped Will up, then laid his curly head to his chest to face the painting.</p><p>“You know what I love about Artemisia?”</p><p>“The raw power of humanity, the violence it shows…  violence in art form. From the words of Gale Donovan, the museum curator. To be honest, I believe I was actually talking to the <em>REAL</em> Will Graham who hasn’t figured out his own darkness yet.”</p><p>Will snickered, then he dipped his head further into Hannibal’s embrace. “That’s what I thought. I think that attracted me to you, Hannibal. I’m keeping you for myself, I don’t care if you end up loving some random curator. I will kill them, at worst.”</p><p>“So do I, my dear, so do I.”</p><p>For the first time they kissed, they let go of any first-date chastity and went all passionate with their tongues, and teeth, and claws. From then on, nothing could ever separate them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From one toxic relationship (trust issues) to another (possessiveness). Don’t be Hannigram, kids. </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>